Secret Santa
by anonymous573
Summary: ...COMPLETE.. now a oneshot.. summary? high school fanfic..the inuyasha gang plays secret santa.. pairing? KagxSess..... more fluff than a bag o marshmallows.


NOTES: I've decided for the kids to have school on December 24th. Sorry if that offends anyone.

Everyone's in high school. Kagome is a junior. Sess a senior. Everyone else is a junior.

------

December 20th. Only four more days of school and winter vacation will finally be here.

Kagome sighed as she tried hard to pay attention to her Calculus class, which she worked hard to get into, despite being a junior. _After 4 months of desperate struggle, I don't think today's gonna work out._

She gave up and wandered her eyes to the usual spot. Two seats in front. Three seats to the left. The left end of the classroom. The window. Sesshomaru.

He was a mystery, all right. He never spoke to anyone, besides some frequent feuds with his slightly younger half-brother, Inuyasha. He would often respond to teachers, too. That was about it.

Over the past three years or so, since she had been a freshman, Kagome had secretly pined to be with Sesshomaru. Even if she didn't "know" him, she still felt a connection to him. Her heart would secretly ache every time he walked past her and didn't look her way. Didn't talk to her. Didn't acknowledge her.

She kept her eyes forward, though, and her smile bright as ever. Still, her insides felt like they were being torn apart. She knew it was her fault for not revealing her feelings to anyone. Not even her best friends. She would often visit Inuyasha, and while he spent his time with her cousin, Kikyo, she would make sure that Sesshomaru wasn't home and make an excuse of being hungry/thirsty/tired as hell, and rush into the other rooms of their big mansion. She would then hurry up to Sesshomaru's room to admire it. From the outside, of course. She's not exactly a stalker… just a hopeful girl in love. She wanted to get to know him, even if he never took the time to get to know her.

After awing over his beautiful room, she would come back downstairs about half an hour later. Still, Inuyasha would always be too busy making out with Kikyo to notice her absence.

Kagome snapped back to reality as she heard the bell ring. She packed up her stuff and proceeded to go into the packed halls to go on to her next class, but her attention was on a pretty little girl. She looked like a freshman from her size and shyness. Kagome looked on and observed as the girl timidly held out a tiny package. To Sesshomaru. Her beloved Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled. She was glad that there are people out there willing to take a risk. A risk of being rejected. Of having their heart broken.

She walked right past Sesshomaru and the cute little girl, trying her hardest to ignore them. She didn't notice when Sesshomaru shook his head and gave the girl back her gift, his face full of boredom and uninterest.

--------

Seventh period. Best class. All of her best friends were in this class.Oh yeah...Sesshomaru, too.

Last class of the day. The last time of the day she'll be able to sneak glances at Sesshomaru. Though this class, his seat was behind her, she still had her ways. She would sometimes 'check herself' in her compact mirror….or 'drop a pencil behind her' only to turn around and pick it up. On a cloudy day, she could even look towards the window and see his beautiful hair.

Today was different, though. Their crazy teacher was feeling especially happy. She grinned as she announced that today, the class had a free day. Hey, in art class, everyday was a free day, so the students responded with a shrug of their shoulders.

Still, a "free day" didn't mean the shutting up of their talkative teacher.

Ms. Rin squealed. Fours months ago, the class would've flinched at her loud shrieking, but they were used to it by now.

"Every ONE! Guess which holiday is coming up!"

…chatter chatter… ignoring the teacher. A student's favorite pastime.

Still, Ms. Rin was unfazed. "CHRISTMAS!" She said with a 'duh' tone.

"As you all have heard, I am a big fan of Secret Santa. I've already written all of your names for everyone to pick out. BE PREPARED! MWAHAHHAHA."

…. Secret santa? Some were surprised. Some were annoyed. Some were ecstatic. Some weren't even listening.

"Also, no trading. I'm going to record who you get on the spot... so don't get sneaky with me. And try not telling everyone! Everyone's so talkative nowadays!"

...Hypocrite.

She continued, "This will count as a grade, so don't get lazy, people!" _Aaah, I love spreading the Christmas spirit._

The class groaned one by one as they picked out the little folded pieces of paper from the weird toad cookie jar. Wasn't she tired form holding that shit up?

Kagome looked down at her paper. 'Sesshomaru'. She felt her heart beating faster and a blush creeping onto her face. _Should I be thrilled or frightened?_

Sesshomaru looked down at his paper. 'Kikyo'

_Great_

-------

--------

**Secret Santa: Part 2**

Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't excited at his secret santa… but then again he never liked the idea of a secret santa in the first place. Better than getting the names of one of his fangirls. He looked over in front of him. Kagome. Such a beauty.She was a shy one and didn't want to scare her. He sighed. He would just have to wait and let fate decide this one.

------

December 21st

Saturday. Kagome woke up to an unusually bright sun for December. She had to call up Sango and go Christmas shopping. Still, she kind of wanted to go alone. She didn't want Sango to see her excitement with getting Sesshomaru a present.

Imagine her relief when her best friend told her she had a date scheduled with Miroku.

After getting changed and putting on a modest amount of make-up, she got her scarf and put on her boots and headed downtown.

------

Kagome struggled with all of the heavy bags she was carrying around. She got presents for all of her best friends and family. Now only one more present to go. Her Secret Santa.

Her brain nearly exploded as she reasoned with herself what to get Sesshomaru. A sweater? A watch? A gift card to the local strip club? She mentally patted herself on her back for her sense of humor.

Then she had a brilliant idea. _I'll declare my love to him on Christmas eve! Yeah! Maybe I can get him a heart bracelet or something….No, that's too corny. _

Her eyes caught attention to a small store across the street. Hand-made scarves. The words were written in eloquent cursive…very sophisticated.

_I wonder who Sesshomaru is Secret Santa for_… She couldn't get that thought out of her head as she advanced across the street.

-------

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. His feet hurt from walking around downtown all day. He didn't even need to get any presents. He had to accompany his brother to get presents for his friends and family…and he had to get his Stupid Secret Santa a present, too.

He felt the need to strangle his annoying brother when he'd heard his voice cry out for the thousandth time.

"Sesshomaru! PLEASE! TRADE WITH ME!" Inuyasha was on the verge of weeping as he was pleading his brother. "I HAVE TO GET KIKYO! Come on! It won't be hard getting Kagome a present! Pleeeeeeaseeeee?"

Yep, Inuyasha got Kagome

Sesshomaru glared at the child, trying his hardest not to beat him senseless. _How the **hell** can I get him to shut up!_

------

The two silver-haired brothers walked down the busy streets of downtown, both with rage on their handsome faces.

Imagine their surprise when Kagome suddenly stumbled in front of them, clumsily dropping to the ground, spilling half of her bags.

"Oh, Shit!"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that such a dirty word had come out of Kagome. The Kagome Higurashi. Probably one of the quietest, most innocent person he's ever met. Well, he's never actually had a chance to get to know her, but he knew OF her.

He watched as Kagome bent down to pick up her shopping bags and he didn't think to move a muscle. He instantly felt brainless as Inuyasha quickly stepped forward to help the little girl pick up her bags.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" He flashed her a bright smile as he took in Kagome's surprised face.

"OH! Inuyasha! I never thought I'd see you shopping!" She blushed a little as she looked up and saw the secret love of her life looking down at her, his face blank as usual.

Sesshomaru thought it was just the chilly winter air that was the cause of the pretty pinkness on her cheeks.

"Yeh, well, it's Christmas…I kinda have to go shopping these days." He helped Kagome up proceeding to ignore his brother and converse with his best friend. "Hey, Kag, I've been meaning to ask, who'd you get for secret santa?"

"It's….a secret…" He noticed the blush on her cheeks getting deeper. He wasn't satisfied with her answer, but hey, girls are weird.

He turned around, prepared to yell at his stupid brother to help them out, but he was gone.

-------

Sesshomaru watched on as his brother and his best friend conversed. He wished he could talk to Kagome like that without going blank. He sighed and walked away before his brother could pester him again. He still had two more gifts to get.

Unaware of where he was going, he was surprised when his feet took him to an all familiar place. The family jeweler.

-------

December 23rd

Only one more day. One more day until her present decides her fate. She couldn't help but wonder who had gotten her for a Secret Santa.

Sitting in, once again, another free class. Calculus. Her first class with Sesshomaru. Her heart beat rapidly just looking at him. How was she going to handle giving him her present?

She thought back to Saturday when she had run into Inuyasha and his older brother. Why had he walked off? Didn't he know that it upset her? _Well, no he wouldn't…but still..._

She sighed. _It's all my fault anyway. If only I wasn't such a coward._ She had already gotten Sesshomaru his present. Now, her curiosity was getting the best of her, and she so desperately wanted to know who Sesshomaru got and who got her.

------

Kagome was overwhelmed with joy as she overheard a conversation between Sesshomaru and Miroku in Art class. It didn't last too long, though.

"So, Sesshomaru, who'd you get?" Upon hearing that question, she perked her ears up in anticipation.

"None of your business." Her ears drooped imaginarily.

"Aww." Miroku teased. "If you tell me, I'll tell you who I got."

"I'm not interested." After that, Miroku just walked on to the next person, eventually telling everyone that he traded someone for his darling Sango to be his Secret Santa, earning a smack on the head by the blushing girl.

-----

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. After all that pestering and begging, Sesshomaru still didn't give in. What was so hard about trading Secret Santa's? He just wanted to buy his girlfriend a gift to hand to her in front of the whole class. Now he had to get Kagome something.

He attempted to smile evilly. _I still have one day._

------

December 24th.

Today is the day. Secret Santa's revealed. Kagome knew she was on the verge of having a heart attack, but managed, anyways. She walked into her Calculus class. She can feel her legs shaking violently, but still handled a smile.

Kagome sat down and looked over to her regular spot. There was Sesshomaru. Beside him was a bag. She wondered what was inside of it. Class went by painfully slow. Even if it was a free class, she was feeling jittery. Talking along with her friends, she didn't really pay attention to anything but her own thoughts.

_Who did Sesshomaru get? What did he get them? Maybe…Maybe he got me. Maybe **I **was lucky enough to be the name on the piece of paper that he'd picked up. _

The bell finally rang. Their teacher said something about being safe, and Merry Christmas…blah blah.

Kagome happily started to walk out, away from Sesshomaru.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was …Sesshomaru. Trying her hardest not to fret, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. What's up?"

He didn't even answer her. He just took out a small package from the other big ol' bag and gave it to her.

After she hesitantly took it, he kissed her on the cheek goodbye, "Merry Christmas ...Eve." He said and walked on to his next class.

Kagome stood there, wide-eyed. Some of the other girls stopped and stared at her with spite, but then continued walking, anyways.

She clutched her cheek and looked down at the package. It was small. It fit in her palm easily. Not wanting to wait til Christmas to open it, she tore open the damn thing and a grin covered her face as she saw what it was.

A gold bracelet. It had a small band in the middle. Something was engraved in it. She took a closer look.

12-24-05

She became confused. _That's today's date… What's it mean? I'll ... I'll ask him later… _

It was then that she noticed that she still had a bag in her hand, meant for Sesshomaru. She quickly turned around to try and catch up with him, but the halls were empty.

--------

Seventh Period.

Kagome walked into her art class with a grin and her hand protectively clutching her Christmas bag. She scanned the room. Everyone had already started to exchange gifts. She spotted Sesshomaru in his usual seat, engaged in a book, and shyly walked up to him.

He looked up into her eyes, and she instantly looked away and blushed.

"Uhh… Thanks for the gift. I..love it." _And I love you_, She added silently.

She smiled at him as he nodded. She held out her bag slowly. "I…uh…I'm your Secret Santa. Merry Chirstmas…Eve."

Sesshomaru took the bag and set it by his side, continuing with his book.

Her heart sank. She wanted to ask him what the date on the bracelet meant…but now, she felt rejected. _I guess it was just his duty to get me a present…The least he can do is say 'Thanks' or something._

She pouted as she walked away.Now she regretted ever buying that stupid present or handing him the damn bag.

------

Kagome went back to her seat and dropped down. She pretended to talk happily with Sango, who had just gotten her gift from Miroku and vice versa. Ayame had gotten Kagura, but eventually traded to get Koga. Kikyo bullied someone into giving her Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, she hadn't even seen him yet. She shrugged it off.

She fingered her bracelet sadly while listening to her friends. She had already put it on. Talk about obsession.

She looked up as a hand slammed down on her desk, getting her full attention. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome! Merry Christmas." He put down a bag on her desk.

Kagome was puzzled. "I thought we all agreed to trade our REAL Christmas presents with each other tomorrow at the party…"

Inuyasha smiled and shrugged, looking at her dumbly. "Stupid. I'm your Secret Santa. I'm suppose to give you a gift today. Your other REAL gift is waiting for you at my house." He waved goodbye and walked over to Miroku.

Kagome looked into the bag with a baffled look. It was a book. A book that just came out by one of her favorite authors. _How thoughtful._

Sango noticed Kagome's idiotic look. "Kagome? You look confused. What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "Uhm… nothing…I just thought that Inuyasha got Kikyo…or at least traded someone to get Kikyo."

Kikyo frowned and scoffed. "Naah, He tried, though. Seems like Sesshomaru likes to play by the rules."

Kagome looked up, shocked. "Sesshomaru?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yah, he got me a shirt." She took out an ugly tie-dye dress shirt from a bag next to her. "Seriously, he has a weird sense of style…" She pointed over at Sesshomaru. "See, I told you!"

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and found him putting on a scarf. It was a beige scarf. HER beige scarf. Her Christmas present to him. She watched on as he looked at the letters written in brown, and smiled.

S+K

Without any uncertainties, she got up to join him.

-----

12-24-05

The day which Kagome and Sesshomaru started their journey as boyfriend and girlfriend.

-----

THE END

-----------

Author's Note: okay, i wrote this story during the summer, so i guess i'll give people an encore (or something...) I made lots of changes (mostly grammatical) so it'd make more sense. I'm working on a sequel one-shot, too. I'll probably post that on xmas day.


End file.
